


Brightest Flame

by WritingIsMyAddiction



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsMyAddiction/pseuds/WritingIsMyAddiction
Summary: A collection of prompts I've received. Mostly Alex-centric also with a heavy dose of Sanvers.





	1. City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here's how this works. I have a list of 30 prompts I'm currently working off of but these are generic and not Supergirl or Sanvers-centric. I want prompts from readers too, feel free to leave them in a comment, or PM me your prompt. Also, you can follow me on Tumblr to. If I'm given a prompt, I'll work on those first. Otherwise, I'll continue down the list until the list is done. 
> 
> writingismyaddiction  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writingismyaddiction

**Standard disclaimer applies to all posts in this story, I do not own Supergirl, the characters, or anything like that.  
**

City Lights  
  
From the rooftop of the DEO building Alex could see all the lights of National City sparkling like stars against the dark night sky. Of course, it didn’t beat the desert where she had been able to see whole constellations without a telescope. But the city lights had their own calming beauty to them. And after the day that she had had, she needed it. Her body hurt everywhere, the Op that they had been sent on, ultimately they had been successful and apprehended the alien they had been sent for. But it hadn’t been without losses. Two members of her unit were still in the med bay, in stable condition but they didn’t know for sure if they would survive their injuries.  
  
She had failed them.  
  
They trusted her to take care of them, to lead them on a mission and return back safely. And she had failed. The guilt weighed down on her chest worse than any physical pain that she was currently experiencing. She walked away with scrapes, and bruises (technically two bruised ribs, and a cut that needed thirteen stitches).  
  
“Hey.” Alex heard the familiar voice and the comfort that seemed to accompany Maggie’s presence. She didn’t deserve it. Alex couldn’t turn and face Maggie because she knew that her girlfriend would make her feel better and she didn’t want to feel better. There were two agents downstairs that might never wake up.  
  
“Kara called you.” Alex asked her voice gravely from trying to contain her tears.  
  
“J’onn actually, he said that it was a rough op.” Maggie had been finishing up at the precinct when her phone had rung. It was a number she hadn’t seen before and almost didn’t answer it, she was off the clock and if it was important they would leave a message. But something told her that she should answer it. And J’onn had explained to her what had happened and that Alex needed her, whether Alex would admit it or not.  
  
“That’s an understatement.” Alex laughed humorlessly, hissing when her ribs protested the movement.  
  
“Dr. Franklin said that you should probably still be in the med bay for observation.” Maggie approached cautiously. She knew that when something goes wrong at work the last thing that she wanted was someone to hover around her. But she wanted to make sure that Alex was alright. Their relationship was still new, and she wasn’t sure what she was allowed to do, or what Alex needed her to do. But she wanted to be there even if they stood in silence.  
  
“I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse than a bruised rib.” It’s true, the number of times Dr. Franklin had patched Alex up had to be a DEO record.  
  
“I read the report Alex, you did everything right.” Maggie offered, coming to stand next to the redhead. Even exhausted, hurt, and filled to capacity with guilt and anger, Alex was still the most beautiful person Maggie had ever seen.  
  
“Does that help you when things go wrong?” Alex challenged. Her tone was harsher than she had ever been with Maggie before. But Maggie didn’t take it personally.  
  
“No. In fact, I hate it when people tell me that. I just don’t know what you need.” Maggie confessed. She felt powerless. How did she take the pain away so that Alex didn’t feel so terrible? Was it possible to share that with Alex? Alex pondered Maggie’s words. She knew that she didn’t have to handle this feeling alone. She just didn’t know how to share it. There were people in her life that were willing to share the burden of what she was feeling. But she had always held it in.  
  
“I come up here when I need to feel close to the stars. It helps me clear my head.” Alex said after a long stretch of silence. Maggie tilted her head back and looked up at the sky. It was hard to see any of the stars except for maybe the brightest of them. The brightness of the city lights making it impossible.  
  
“It’s a great view.”  
  
“The lights of the city look like their own galaxy. Every light belongs to a window, every window is somebodies world."  
  
“That’s a nice way of thinking about it.”  
  
Maggie’s heart broke when she saw a tear slide down Alex’s cheek. The taller woman didn’t sob, had Maggie not been looking right at her she might have even known that Alex was crying. Alex was the strongest woman that Maggie knew.  
  
“How can I help?” Maggie was a fixer. She always had been. When someone she cared about was in pain, there was nothing she wouldn’t do to fix it.  
  
“Just stay and watch the lights with me?”


	2. She gets me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of fluffy.
> 
> Maggie isn't feeling date night, but she's going to suck it up and be the girlfriend she thinks that Alex deserves. But she forgets, Alex knows her better than her exes ever did.

**Standard disclaimer applies to all posts in this story, I do not own Supergirl, the characters, or anything like that.  
**

 

She gets me  
  
Maggie was exhausted. It had been a long week and her last shift had been about 16 hours long. And she felt it both physically and mentally. Resting her head against her locker as she finished changing. She was supposed to meet Alex at the bar for their date night, and while the idea of spending time with Alex still thrilled her, and made her heart flutter with anticipation. That euphoria was dampened by how tired she felt. A part of her just wanted to go back to her apartment, open a bottle of wine and for the next forty-eight hours forget that she had a job. But she couldn’t do that. Cancelling dates had been what had ruined her last relationship, and she would be damned if she let what happened in her last relationship happen with Alex. Alex deserved better, and if that meant putting on a happy face and going and shooting some pool than she would suck it up.  
  
“Wow, you look exhausted.” Maggie heard the familiar voice from behind her and spun around. She did not expect to find Alex standing in the doorway of the precinct locker room. Looking absolutely breathtaking, she was wearing a pair of dark jeans that hugged in all the right places and a burgundy t-shirt and to top it all off she was wearing the leather jacket that Maggie loved.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing here? I thought that we were going to meet at the bar.” Maggie asked trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. Alex shrugged and walked further into the room. They were alone, most of the day shift had already left for the day.  
  
“We were. But I have a counter offer.” Alex suggested. She had noticed that Maggie seemed different during their daily text message conversations and their brief phone conversation during Maggie’s lunch break. It had taken her a while to figure out what it might be that was causing Maggie to seem different, when Kara had actually mentioned that Maggie was sounding a lot like Alex did when she was worn down from a week of work.  
  
“Counter offer huh?” Maggie asked not even trying to fight the smile that came across her lips when Alex stepped into her personal space. The taller woman nodding with a slight glint of mischief in her eyes.  
  
“I was thinking that instead of going to the bar and playing pool, we could go back to your place and watch a movie on that ridiculously comfortable couch of yours.” Alex saw the way that Maggie’s eyes lit up at the suggestion.  
  
“Are you sure? We could go play pool if that’s what you want to do.” Maggie offered.  
  
“I want to spend time with you, I don’t really care where we do it. And if we get to cuddle up to a movie and maybe make out a little bit, that sounds like a perfect night to me.”  
  
“Alright, you’ve convinced me.”  
  
“I do have a condition.” Alex said her voice several octaves lower, and far more seductive than what Maggie would say was fair. Especially with the way that Alex’s hand was running up and down Maggie’s sides, her blunt nails causing a delightful sting.  
  
“What condition?”  
  
“A kiss.” Alex whispered before her lips ghosted over Maggie’s. The kiss was chaste, innocent even but it awoke a fire in Maggie that she had never quite felt before. Feeling the way that Alex’s tongue teased along Maggie’s bottom lip made the Detective hum in appreciation. But before Maggie could deepen the kiss Alex pulled away, just far enough to deny Maggie what she wanted.  
  
“God, I love kissing you.” Maggie sighed.  
  
“Play your cards right and there might be more of that in your future.”  
  
They walked out of the precinct, into the parking garage. Alex had brought her motorcycle, she knew that usually Maggie walked from her apartment to work. But riding would get them there so much faster. Maggie was still reeling from that kiss, Alex had a way of making Maggie’s head spin. She barely remembered the drive to her apartment.  
  
Alex had only been to Maggie’s a few times. It was a nice apartment, it felt much more lived in than Alex’s apartment. Alex had made sure that her apartment was set up and designed perfectly, she knew that it needed to be perfect for when her mother came to National city because she had known that Eliza was going to look for any reason to judge Alex.  
  
“Do you want a beer?” Maggie asked as they walked into the apartment, turning into the kitchen while Alex continued on through to the living room. She hadn’t been joking that Maggie’s couch was ridiculously comfortable. She sat down while she waited for Maggie to return with their drinks.  
  
Setting the two beers on the coffee table, Maggie looked down at Alex. She still didn’t know what she had done to deserve someone like Alex. She had been surprised that Alex seemed so okay with changing their plans. Although knowing Alex as she did, she really shouldn’t be surprised. Alex understood her in ways that none of her exes ever had.  
  
“What?” Alex asked, Maggie had been staring down at her silently and giving her the softest smile.  
  
“You’re amazing.” Maggie said running her fingers through Alex’s hair.  
  
“I’m not.” Alex protested as Maggie straddled her legs. The feeling of their bodies together sent a contented sigh through both of them.  
“You amaze me every day.” Maggie insisted, nuzzling against Alex’s neck and pressing kisses right over Alex’s pulse, feeling her heart rate start racing.  
  
Running her hands up and down Maggie’s side, Alex felt the tension leave the detective’s body. She liked that she could bring this out in her girlfriend, it made her feel powerful. Especially watching the way that Maggie’s body shuddered when she ran her nails along the small of Maggie’s back. A particular weakness of Maggie’s that Alex had no problem exploiting. It never failed to provoke Maggie’s more unrestrained side.  
  
Leaving Alex’s neck with a slightly harder than necessary bite, Maggie moved up along Alex’s jaw line until finally crashing their lips together. Parting Alex’s lips with her tongue before coaxing Alex into a passionate dance for dominance. For several minutes it was give and take, for the first time Maggie didn’t mind letting someone else take control. Her experience with her exes, there had always been an expectation that she was the more dominant one. But with  Alex, they were on equal footing.  
  
While Alex was getting more comfortable with increased intimacy, the two of them had never gone further than heated make out sessions. And, Maggie was okay with that. She had been in too many relationship where they had jumped into bed before she really knew her partner. And while the sex had been good, this time she wanted to take things slow as much for Alex’s benefit as her own. That didn’t mean that she didn’t want it. Her body was burning with desire for Alex, she could think of half a dozen things that she wanted to do with Alex in that moment and that was without even trying.  
  
Not even bothering to fight the smile that was brought to there lips when she felt Alex’s hands grip her ass, pulling her closer.  
  
“Damn, Danvers.” Maggie sighed, their kiss breaking for air.  
  
A few lazy kisses later and Maggie was settled in beside Alex and they were watching reruns of some crime drama that neither one of them were really paying attention to. It was about the closeness, it was about enjoying one another because there was no expectation to do anything else. There was time enough for that.


	3. Gods and Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex grew up knowing that Gods and Devils were real.

**Standard disclaimer applies to all posts in this story, I do not own Supergirl, the characters, or anything like that.  
**

 3. Gods and Devils  
  
Alex grew up knowing that Gods and Devils were real. Her parents were scientists and didn’t put any emphasis on theology. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t know that Gods existed. There was a God that wore a red cape in Metropolis, though she knew that technically that he was Kryptonian. And now Kara protecting National City. But still, to most of the world, Superman and Supergirl were Gods. They were worshipped. Aliens were the Gods that were worshipped and the Devils that were damned.  
  
After she joined the DEO and she learned all about the prisoners in Fort Rozz, she learned about the Devils. The worst criminals of the galaxy and they were all loose on Earth. She was a mortal playing in the world of Gods and Devils, and that fact never seemed to more apparent than watching as Kara fought against a fugitive Saturnian and was helpless. Watching Kara get hit over and over until she started having trouble getting up.  
  
“Supergirl! You have to go. Go and we can come up with another plan.” Alex barked into her earpiece. She had no idea if Kara could even hear her. But she needed to get Kara out of there. As invincible as her sister was against most enemies, Alex did not want to risk this being the time that Kara was not.  
  
From somewhere behind her Alex heard someone call her name, it might have been Maggie. But she wasn’t listening, her could only think about getting to her sister. She sprinted as fast as she could and grabbed the heaviest thing that she could lift. When she got close enough to the Saturian, she swung as hard as she could. Normally, even with momentum on her side she wouldn’t have been able to actually hurt the alien. But she had the element of surprise and that was enough to at least send the Saturnan stumbling.  
  
“Alex?” Kara groaned trying to sit up, pain was still something that she was learning to accept, didn’t make it suck any less though. Alex grabbed Kara and pulled her to her feet as best she could given that Kara was mostly dead weight at that point.  
  
“I’m here.” Alex said. Bullets whizzed around them, both DEO and NCPD firing their weapons, knowing that it would be ineffective, but they were hoping that it would at the very lease at give Alex time to get Kara out of danger.  
  
Alex wasn’t sure when she realized that her feet were no longer on the ground, or that she was flying through the air. But she remembered the feeling of weightlessness. It would have been a welcome feeling except that it wasn’t Kara who was flying her away. She was flying because the Saturian had swung at her and made contact. And then she didn’t remember anything, feel anything, one moment of Earth shattering pain and then nothing.  
  
*~*  
  
Alex came too slowly, with the kind of reluctance of someone who knew that the moment that she became fully aware the pain that she had so far escaped was going to come crashing down with a vengeance. Still, her head was swimming in the cloud only morphine could provide, so she was hopeful that the vengeance would not be too harsh. Kara sat in the corner, looking small and frail but from what Alex could gather just from a glance, she wasn’t hurt. She was asleep with her head against the wall in a position that would definitely give her a sore neck when she woke up.  
  
And someone was holding her hand. That was something that she would have expected from Kara.But shifting her gaze slightly, Alex saw Maggie. Maggie was holding her hand as if it were the most precious thing in the world to her. And Alex was glad to say that she could feel the rhythmic breathing of her girlfriend against the skin on the back of her hand. At least she could rule out paralysis.  
  
“Maggie.” Alex rasped, as much as she was glad that they were resting, she could only imagine the worry that she’d put them both through. She wanted to know how badly she was hurt and when she could expect to be released from the med bay.  
  
“Alex?” Maggie woke suddenly, first physically awake and it was taking her brain a moment to catch up. Still, when their eyes met and Maggie saw with her own eyes that Alex was awake, the look of relief on her face was heartbreaking to Alex.  
  
“Alex!” Kara squealed having detected the shifting in Alex’s breathing and woken as quickly as Maggie. She didn’t need her super speed to cross the room quickly, Alex wasn’t even sure if her feet touched the ground actually before Kara had Alex’s free hand grasped tightly in her own.  
  
“How bad is it?” Alex asked. She was trying to take a mental check of her body and see if there was anything obviously wrong. But she found that her hands and feet responded as they were supposed to, even if it didn’t feel particularly good when they moved.  
  
“Broken ribs, bruised spleen, and a concussion.” Maggie was the first to speak. when Dr. Franklin had come in to check on Alex, she had made the doctor explain to her at length Alex’s injuries.  
  
“I’ve had worse.” Alex realized that was the wrong thing to say when she saw Kara’s entire body begin to shake with the intensity of her sobs.  
  
“What were you thinking?” Maggie asked finally. She had watched as Alex had charged into the fight, never once thinking that she might not come out of it. They all out their lives on the line as a part of their job, but seeing Alex seem so careless about her own life was more than Maggie could handle.  
  
“I had to make sure that Kara was okay.” Alex answered as if it were no big deal. And really, it wasn’t. Kara was her responsibility, it didn’t matter what the risks to her own body was. It was her job to keep Kara safe.  
  
“You’re not indispensable Alex.” Kara said wiping the tears from her face.  
  
“I know that. Look, it wasn’t like I was going in on a suicide mission guys. And I’m fine, or I’m going to be fine.” Alex insisted. She hated the look that they were giving her right now, like she was breakable, or worse that she was already broken.  
  
“You could have died!” Maggie shouted. The anger and the hurt in her voice was shocking and everyone was stunned silent for several minutes. Kara knew that this was something that Maggie and Alex needed to work out, she would have her chance to lecture and scold and probably pout at Alex later.  
  
Right now, she needed to leave Alex and Maggie to their conversation. Kara was very aware of how dangerous Alex’s job was. But that reality hadn’t ever really come up for Maggie yet. Maggie had been hurt sure, but she had never seen Alex on the hospital bed. Once they were alone, Maggie looked everywhere but Alex. Mainly because she was embarrassed for having yelled at her girlfriend while she was injured on a hospital bed.  
  
“Maggie. I’m okay.”  
  
“But you might not be next time if you continue to do shit like this.” Maggie insisted. She had watched Alex as she hit the wall, she had seen Alex laying lifeless on the ground and she never wanted to feel that dread again.  
  
“Maggie, I work with aliens. Aliens like Kara who are invulnerable to bullets and most conventional weapons. We do the best we can with what we have, some times it works. Other times it doesn’t. But that’s the job. I can’t stop it any more than you can stop being a cop. It’s who we are. Protecting Kara will always be my job. Even though she doesn’t need protecting. It’s instinctual.”  
  
“I would be lying if I told you that your stubbornness wasn’t one of the things I like about you.”  
  
“So I’m not in the dog house?” Alex asked hopefully.  
  
“Oh no, you are. You’re gonna be in the dog house for a long time Danvers. But I’ll save that for when you’re feeling better. Right now, I’m going to dote on you and make sure that you actually listen to your doctors advice so that you do get better so I can yell at you.” Alex groaned quietly to herself. She didn’t know which was worse, the thought of actually having to stay off her feet and out of the field, or the scolding she was going to get from Maggie and  Kara when she was finally well enough for them to not feel bad about it. Still, the idea of Maggie taking care of her wasn’t too bad. In fact, it might make it worth it.


	4. Glomped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glomp (v) : to pounce on and hug, often from a running start. 
> 
> This one is Winn and Alex centric

**Standard disclaimer applies to all posts in this story, I do not own Supergirl, the characters, or anything like that.**

4\. Glomped  
  
Alex didn’t hug anyone but Kara. And on the very rare occasion J’onn. But she wasn’t a touchy feely person. Used to keeping her distance from people as much as possible because it was easier not to get hurt by someone if you never let them near you. That was slowly changing with her relationship with Maggie progressing nicely. However, old habits were hard to break. Which was why she was still slightly baffled how she ended up in her current situation. Winn currently had his arms around her so tightly that she was sure that she was going to have some bruised ribs when he finally let her go.   
  
Really, she hadn’t even known he was there. She had been talking to J’onn about Winn. With all the resources of the DEO, it didn’t take J’onn long to find out that Winn had been helping Guardian. And to say that he was displeased was the understatement of the century. He’d fumed and he had yelled and then he had spoken very seriously about terminating all association with Winn and leaving him to beg for his job back at CatCo. Kara had tried to defend Winn but J’onn wouldn’t listen to her.   
  
“Sir.” Alex had said as J’onn had begun storming off. The Martian stopped, his back still to his agents and his fists clenched. Alex looked at Winn for a moment, and then turned her full attention to J’onn. “I know what Agent Schott did was misguided. But he was trying to help. Kara can’t be everywhere at once and Guardian, is one of the good guys.”   
  
The sentence was even painful for Alex to say. She didn’t like the fact that James was trying to take matters into his own hands. He was going to get himself killed and Kara was going to blame herself for it, and Alex would be there to pick up the pieces of her sisters shattered heart and Alex didn’t want to have to do that. But, she couldn’t stop James from making a huge mistake with his life. But dammit, she could stop Winn from making one as well.   
  
“Agent Schott is a member of the DEO, he is held to a higher standard than a private citizen of National City. How can I trust that his focus is here one hundred percent when he is off moonlighting as a superhero?” J’onn growled, spinning around and glaring at Alex. Alex straighten up, arguing with J’onn wasn’t anything new. She would say she had acquired a particular skill for it since Kara had joined the DEO.   
  
“I trust him. Winn has given everything he has since joining the DEO. He’s always had my back, he’s always had Kara’s back. He made a mistake. If you can’t trust him, trust me. I will vouch for him because he is family.” Alex didn’t use that word lightly. And J’onn knew it. There were few things more sacred to Alex than family and if she was willing to extend that title to Winn then that was not something that he could discount.   
  
“One more mistake Agent Schott, even if it is being late for work and you are done here. Am i clear?” Winn nodded emphatically as J’onn turned and continued his dramatic exit from the conference room.   
  
And that was what led Alex to having Winn’s arms around her slowly squeezing the life out of her. As soon as J’onn had left, Winn had launched himself at her nearly taking them both down in the process. Awkwardly Alex returned the hug, looking over Winn’s shoulder at Kara for any sort of clue as to what she was supposed to do. Kara looked like she was on the verge of tears at the sight before her. Knowing that all Winn had ever wanted was a family, to have Alex claim that he was a part of hers was probably the greatest thing that had happened to him in a long time.   
  
“Thank you.” He whispered finally, his voice thick with emotion.   
  
“You’re family Winn. Even if you make stupid decisions like thinking that you could hide the fact that you’re helping Guardian.” Alex said pulling away from Winn’s hug. He took the hint and let her go, awkwardly shuffling his feet when he realized that he had just hugged someone who knew six very painful ways to kill him with her index finger.   
  
“I know. I really can’t thank you enough for standing up for me with J’onn.”   
  
“You can thank me by telling James that this whole Guardian business is done. Because next time, I’m going to let J’onn fire you. Because I would much rather you be unemployed and alive, than dead.” Alex said with a soft smile.   
  
“Yes ma’am.” Winn answered with a watery smile.   
  
“Good, now we have to get back to work. And tonight, you are buying dinner.”


	5. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following 2x09, not too much of a spoiler, just a quote, that doesn't give anything away really. Just thought I'd warn you. 
> 
> And I know that it's a common theme that Alex can't cook. But I thought to myself, that you can't have Kara as a sister and not know how to cook. My opinion.
> 
> Opening this up again, I'm accepting prompts. Send them to my inbox, in a comment, or find me on tumblr.

**Standard disclaimer applies to all posts in this story, I do not own Supergirl, the characters, or anything like that.**

Happy  
  
 _“I feel that the Universe is just magically smacking me down for being happy.”_   
  
Alex had a pathological fear of being happy, because in her experience happiness never lasted for her. She had a moment of happiness with Maggie, and she had allowed herself to hope that maybe she could have it all. And then she had almost lost it. She had almost ruined one of the best thing that had ever happened to her. The fact that Maggie had forgiven her was still like a dream to her. Wrapping her arms tighter around Maggie, Alex nuzzled into the back of Maggie’s neck simply breathing in her scent. Trying to convince herself that this was real.   
  
“You’re still awake.” Maggie mumbled, it was close to sunrise. Through her window Alex could see the sky just starting to brighten.   
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Alex said softly. As tempted as she was to go back to sleep, Maggie turned onto her back and looked up at Alex. She could see the insecurity shining in her girlfriends eyes, even in the dim light. Despite the fact that she wanted to make Alex feel better, Maggie was still hurt. She was still angry that at a time when Alex should have come to her for comfort or help, she had just decided to end things. Face it alone because that was how she always handled things. That wouldn’t work for Maggie and she needed Alex to understand that.   
  
“We’re okay Danvers.” Maggie promised. Running her fingers through Alex’s hair, bringing her agent down for a soft kiss.   
  
“I’m still so sorry.” Alex whispered once their kiss broke.   
  
“Couples fight, as much as it sucks it’s a part of healthy and normal relationships.” Alex cuddled into Maggie, breathing in her scent and slowly relaxing. At this point she was practically laying on top of the shorter woman. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tight. She too was glad that they had managed to talk it out. After her initial conversation with Alex at the DEO, she’d been confused, she’d been hurt and she’s been heartbroken because she was truly falling for Alex and she hadn’t wanted what they had to end.   
  
*~*  
  
The next time that Maggie woke up it was to an empty bed. And the space where Alex had been occupying were now cold. But there was the most amazing and mouth watering aroma coming through the apartment from the kitchen. Sitting up almost on instinct, Maggie caught sight of Alex bringing her breakfast on a tray.   
  
“What’s this?” Maggie asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
“You made breakfast last time. So I thought that I would return the favor.” Alex answered settling the tray over Maggie’s lap. On the plate was a feast, bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, and fruit.   
  
“I didn’t know you could cook.”   
  
“You can’t grow up with an alien sister with a bottomless pit of a stomach without knowing how to cook everything that she craves. A Kryptonian temper tantrum when you tell her that you’re out of pancake mix…its not a pretty sight. So I had to learn how to cook.” Alex explained. Together they devoured the mountain of food that Alex had cooked, mostly in silence except for the occasional compliment from Maggie.   
  
“You know you didn’t have to do this.” Maggie commented following Alex to the kitchen.   
  
“I wanted to.” Alex said over her shoulder, putting the dishes in the sink before turning around. Maggie approached slowly, looping her arms around Alex’s waist and pulling Alex close.   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You make me really happy Maggie.”   
  
“And I’m going to stick around, don’t forget that okay?”  
  
“I won’t. Promise.”


	6. Barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Alex to meet some of Maggie's friends. Sounds simple enough, but it wouldn't be Sanvers without some miscommunications first.

**Standard disclaimer applies to all posts in this story, I do not own Supergirl, the characters, or anything like that.**

 

“So, when do we get to meet her?” Maggie didn’t look up from the paperwork she was working on when her partner sat down heavily on the chair opposite her.   
  
“Just because I’ve worked with Supergirl a few times doesn’t mean i can call her up and ask her to come down for a meet and greet.” Maggie said expecting that Reynolds would want to meet Supergirl. It wasn’t the first time that she had been asked since it became common knowledge that she and Supergirl had worked together.   
  
“I mean the girl who has has brought out that smile you can’t seem to shake.” Maggie looked up sharply. She had not expected that. But she supposed that her mood had been brighter since she and Alex had begun dating.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Playing dumb didn’t sit well with Maggie, but neither did gushing about her relationship with her partner.  
  
“Come on Sawyer, how long have we been partners? You have met my wife and my kids. You’re practically family. And I know that this woman is different. Sure, you’ve come into the precinct with the walk that announces proudly that you just got laid. You could flirt your way to getting any girls phone number when we go out to a bar after a case. But, you’re different now. I can only assume that it has something to do with a girl.”  
  
Sergeant Marvin Reynolds had been the reason that Maggie had thrived when she moved to National City, she had the arrogance of someone who had just gotten her Detective shield. And he had promptly put her in her place, explained to her that the uniforms weren’t going to respect her until she proved to them that she was worthy of respect. He had taught her everything that she knew.   
  
“You know me too well Reynolds.”   
  
“So, I want you to invite her to the annual barbecue this weekend.”   
  
“Probably not going to happen.”  
  
“Mags, you come every year. Annie and the kids love it when you come by. It’s a big thing.”  
  
“No I know, I’ll be there. But Alex, she’s got a lot going on with her job and family and stuff. She’ll probably be busy.” Maggie rambled. She hadn’t even brought up the barbecue to Alex, assuming that Alex would be busy or wouldn’t want to go. Truthfully, she figured Alex wouldn’t want to go. None of her other girlfriends had ever wanted to spend an afternoon with a bunch of cops listening to them talk shop. Her last ex had inquired about it and Maggie had even extended an invitation but declined after explaining how dull it sounded.   
  
“Do I have to track this woman down and invite her myself?” If it had been anyone else, Maggie would have just laughed it off. But she didn’t doubt for a second Reynolds would actually track Alex down. And knowing Alex’s DEO training, that might not end well for her partner.   
  
“I’ll ask her.” Maggie promised.  
  
“Good.”  
  
*~*  
  
Maggie was nervous, she was pacing the length of her kitchen fidgeting with the edge of her shirt sleeve while she waited for Alex to come over. She didn’t know why she was so nervous, the worse Alex could say was no. All day Maggie had been preparing herself for Alex’s eventual decline of the invitation. And she had no idea why that suddenly bothered her. Maybe it was because Reynolds had been right, Alex was different.   
  
She had met all of Alex’s friends, was even accepted into their small supergroup. But Maggie didn’t have that many people that she was close to. Her co-workers, the ones that she considered family after years of protecting each other with their lives and having each other’s backs had never met her girlfriends because she didn’t want them to see her fail. And inevitably she always failed in her relationships.   
  
Hearing the sound of Alex’s keys in the door Maggie stopped mid stride as the door opened, looking wide eyed like she had just been caught doing something wrong.   
  
“Hey, what’s up?” Alex asked instantly concerned. It wasn’t often that she went over and saw that Maggie was nervous.   
  
“Can we talk?” Maggie blurted the question. Alex’s look went from worried to terrified in that short second. She may not have much experience with dating, but Alex knew that in any relationship, hearing the words ‘can we talk’ was usually a sign that they were about to break up. Alex crossed the room in a few short strides, stopping in front of Maggie.  
  
“What did I do?” Alex asked. Maggie was momentarily confused at Alex’s question, why would Alex think that she had done anything wrong. And then she realized, in her nervousness she had managed to make Alex think that something was wrong.   
  
“Oh no, babe, no. You didn’t do anything wrong, no. I’m sorry.” Pulling Alex into a kiss. It took a while for Alex to even relax slightly into the kiss. But she didn’t relax completely. “Let me start this conversation over.” Maggie tried to remedy, running her fingers through Alex’s hair trying to reassure Alex that nothing was wrong.   
  
“Let me just let my heart restart.” Alex said, her heart was racing. In those few moments from when she walked into Maggie’s apartments until this moment, she had been completely convinced that Maggie was about to break up with her. Every moment of their relationship played through her mind, replaying every interaction looking for what she might have done.   
  
“I’m sorry babe. I really did not mean to start it like that. I’m just nervous.”  
  
“What are you nervous about? Is everything okay?”  
  
“See that’s the thing, everything is perfect. Everything is amazing and wonderful. And I’m nervous.”  
  
“You’re not making much sense right now.”  
  
“Remember how I told you I had plans this weekend.”   
  
“I remember.” Alex had asked Maggie if she wanted to go and do brunch on Saturday right around the time that she had to be at the barbecue to help set up.   
  
“My partner in the science division, Reynolds, he throws this annual barbecue that the entire division goes to with their wives and kids and its this big thing. Every year I go alone, even if I’m with someone because none of my exes have ever wanted to go. So, I wasn’t even going to mention it because in my mind I just assumed that you were going to say no. But then I was talking to Reynolds today and he was right, he was absolutely right, he said that you were different. And you are different. So I should just ask you.” Maggie was full on rambling now. And if Alex mentioned it later she would deny it till the day that she died.   
  
“Wait, wait thats it? That’s what’s got you so nervous?” Alex really wanted to laugh, like had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. Mostly out of relief, but also because this terrifying start to their conversation was over the fact that Maggie wanted her to go to a picnic.   
  
“It sounds stupid now.” Maggie admitted a deep red blush settling into her cheeks. Alex cupped her girlfriend’s face and tilted her face up and brought their lips together. She didn’t want her girlfriend to feel embarrassed to ask her anything.   
  
“It’s not.” Alex whispered against Maggie’s lips.   
  
“So you’ll come with me?”   
  
“Of course I’ll come with you.”   
  
*~*  
  
Alex had never seen Maggie like this, she looked like a kid on christmas morning with how excited she was. As they made their way towards Reynolds house, holding hands Maggie was actually swinging their arms with her excitement. And she also had the same beautiful smile that Alex had fallen in love with the first time she saw it. The Reynolds family lived in a beautiful house in the suburbs, Alex was almost intimidated by it walking up the stairs. It was like every house she had seen in every movie that showed what the perfect home should look like.   
  
“You good Danvers?” Maggie asked seeing the look on Alex’s face.   
  
“Always.”  
  
They knocked, even though Maggie knew that she didn’t actually need to. She’d become an honorary Reynolds and with that came the right to come by as she pleased. But still, she felt weird going into a house that wasn’t hers, no matter how many times she had been told that she was being ridiculous.   
  
The door opened wide and Reynolds appeared, casually dressed in jeans and a grey NCPD shirt, and beer in hand he looked at the two women with a broad smile. Pulling Maggie into a side hug without a moment’s hesitation.  
  
“About time you showed up, Annie was about to make help her in the kitchen.” Reynold’s had a booming voice that radiated a warmth and invitation in it that Alex picked up immediately. Though she could see it being intimidating and commanding when he needed it to be.   
  
“Perish the thought! Didn’t you tell her your place is in front of the barbecue?” Maggie teased.  
  
“I keep telling her that. So, introduce me to your lady friend Sawyer, didn’t I teach you manners?” Reynolds asked giving Alex a wink.  
  
“Sergeant Marvin Reynolds, bane of my existence since my first day, this is my girlfriend Alex Danvers.” Maggie said with an over dramatic flourish that had the three of them laughing. Alex extended her hand and was promptly pulled into a side hug.  
  
“Sorry, I’m a hugger.” Reynolds commented as he released her.   
  
“He’s a big softy.” Maggie reconnected her hand with Alex’s and gave it a tight squeeze. She was happy, unbelievably so and it radiated to the people around her.   
  
Walking through the house to the kitchen Alex couldn’t help but steal a look around the house. It was perfect, there were walls that were lined with family photos, it felt like a home. In the kitchen Alex met Annie, truly the warmest person other than Kara that Alex had ever met.   
  
“So Alex, Marvin tells me that you’re with the FBI.”   
  
“Try not to hold that against me.” Alex knew that the facade she had as an FBI agent didn’t make her popular with local law enforcement.   
  
“From what I hear, you’re one of the good ones.”  
  
“Let’s just say, if I overreach my jurisdiction this one keeps me in line.” Alex said bumping Maggie’s shoulder.   
  
“Damn right I do. Can’t have you flaunting that FBI badge and stealing all my cases.”   
  
“It was my crime scene.”  
  
“I was there first!”  
  
Annie and Marvin looked between the two women with fond smiles. It was heart warming for Marvin to see Maggie radiate happiness the way that she was. He was probably one of the few people who knew that underneath the hard shell that Maggie liked to project, that she was actually quite vulnerable. But Maggie was happy and it showed.   
  
“Sawyer, help me out at the barbecue. Alex can help Annie out in the kitchen.” Without waiting for any answer Maggie was pulled out the back door. Alex watched after Maggie, nervous that she was now being left alone with Maggie’s partners wife. Alex wasn’t the type that usually hung around and gossiped. She was really bad at that sort of thing. But once they were alone, she was surprised that Annie didn’t launch into conversation. Instead, they set about preparing side dishes, Annie handed Alex vegetables to chop and various other tasks to accomplish all while maintaining a friendly silence. Annie had been around several other cops that she knew many of them weren’t fans of idle conversation.  
  
“I’ve known Maggie for a long time, I’ve never seen her like this before.” Annie said nodding towards the back door where they could both see Maggie and Marvin. They were laughing about something and Maggie looked breathtaking.   
  
“Really?”  
  
“She’s glowing. We have you to thank for that. She deserves to be happy.”   
  
“Yes she does.”  
  
And after that there was very little opportunity for them to talk, droves of people began arriving and soon the house and back yard was filled to the brim with people from the NCPD. As it happened Alex was quite a popular guest of honor, everyone wanted to talk to Alex about the FBI and also about Maggie. She was pleased to find that most of them did care about Maggie and her happiness. Maggie was a favorite among the other cops at the precinct as someone who always had everyones back and was always willing to help someone out if she could.   
  
“Hey babe.” Maggie greeted Alex, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and pulling her close. It was a rare time when they were able to share a private moment together in the corner of the back yard.   
  
“Having fun?” Alex asked wrapping her arms around Maggie’s neck.  
  
“I am. You?” Maggie asked. This was an odd feeling for her, to be practically bubbling over with happiness. But she couldn’t help it, Alex made her so damn happy and for the first time she didn’t care that she was showing it. She had spent years at these barbecues watching her coworkers with their spouses and their families and she had been envious of them. But now, now she had Alex and she had barely cast a glance at anyone else all day.   
  
“You have amazing friends Maggie.” Alex commented.   
  
“I’m really glad that you agreed to come with me.”  
  
“There is nowhere else I’d want to be Mag’s.”


	7. A Bridge Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually know what this idiom meant, but when I googled it, it said that it means when someone over reaches. So it thought I'd apply that to Alex.

**Standard disclaimer applies to all posts in this story, I do not own Supergirl, the characters, or anything like that.**

 

A Bridge Too Far  
  
Alex often times tried to pretend that she wasn’t human. With an alien sister who was was invincible 95% of the time, and a boss who was from the Red Planet himself, she merely tried to keep up. Pushing herself harder, holding herself to a higher expectation than anyone else. Even when she would have forgiven any of her agents for showing signs of exhaustion or needing to take a few hours to rest, she knew that more was expected to her. So she pushed, and pushed until she physically and mentally could not handle it any more.   
  
She had been feeling off since the last mission that she had been on, more tired than usual, and unable to regain her energy and strength even after sleeping. She was weaker. And she was scared for it.   
  
“How long have you been feeling this way?” Dr. Hamilton asked coming to stand in front of Alex, replacing her stethoscope around her neck.   
  
“A few days.” Alex guessed with a shrug.   
  
“You have walking pneumonia Alex.” Alex found it silly to think that she was relieved at the diagnosis. She had worried that it might be something more serious. After all, she was only human.   
  
“I’ll be fine then.”  
  
“Alex, pneumonia is serious. If you don’t get rest it could get more serious and you could get sicker. You need to take it easy.”  
  
“I can’t.” Alex insisted standing up, but her knees gave up on her and she nearly fell backward.   
  
“Alex you could die. You’ve seen what severe pneumonia can do.”   
  
“I can’t Amelia. They need me.”  
  
“You won’t be good to anyone if you don’t let yourself heal Alex. You go out into the field when you’re not 100% and someone could get hurt. Worse you could die. I’m placing you on medical restriction until you are better.” Dr. Hamilton said finishing her diagnosis on her tablet and setting it aside. Alex really wanted to argue, but she knew that it would be pointless. She was benched. And secretly she was relieved for it. Dr. Hamilton was giving her just what she needed, the choice wasn’t hers. She didn’t need to tell J’onn or Kara that she couldn’t do it. Dr. Hamilton was doing it for you.  
  
“Alright. I’ll go home and rest.”  
  
“I want you on some fluids first.” Alex groaned, she knew that meant an IV, but she would feel better for it if she did so she didn’t fight.   
  
*~*  
  
“Hey Maggie, what are you doing here?” Kara asked seeing Maggie walking into central operations of the DEO.  
  
“Well, I haven't seen my girlfriend in a few days, figured I’d stop by and see if she has some time for lunch.” Maggie commented. After the first time that Alex had withdrawn when Kara had gone missing, Alex had gotten a lot better at keeping Maggie in the loop with what was going on with her schedule. But Alex had been vague, just telling Maggie that the DEO was keeping her busy and that she didn’t know when she would have a chance to come home.   
  
“Sorry, that’ll have to wait I need Alex in the field.” J’onn commented looking at the screen.  
  
“Agent Danvers is on medical restriction.” Dr. Hamilton said walking up the steps. Everyone’s attention snapped to the doctor as she approached with the proper forms for J’onn.   
  
“What’s wrong? I don’t have any report that she was injured.” J’onn recovered his voice first.   
  
“She wasn’t. But martian or not, if you try and send her out into the field you will answer to me.” Dr. Hamilton said with a glare that even had J’onn stepping back.  
  
“Is she okay?”  
  
“She’ll be fine. She’s in the med bay if you want too see her.” The sentence hadn’t even been out of her mouth when Kara and Maggie took off towards the med bay.   
  
Alex opened her eyes when the door opened, she saw Kara first and then Maggie. There was a brief thought that she should hide the IV knowing that it would only make Kara worry. But then she figured that she really didn’t care. She was too tired to care.   
  
“Are you okay?” Kara asked walking to Alex’s bedside.  
  
“I’m okay. Just pneumonia.” Alex answered with a sleepy smile. Leaning back against the bed as Maggie claimed the other side of her bed.  
  
“That’s serious babe.” Maggie commented.   
  
“I didn’t even know I was sick. I was just really tired.” Alex said defensively.   
  
“That’s because you’re stubborn.”   
  
“No fair, you can’t team up on me I’m sick.” Alex whined.   
  
“Don’t worry Danvers, I’ll take care of you, how long are you on fluids for?” Maggie asked looking at the IV bag. It was still about half full.  
  
“Just until this bag is done, then Dr. Hamilton said that I could go home.”  
  
“We’ll take such good care of you, soup, and Netflix, and rest.” Kara rambled already making plans for how she was going to dote on Alex. Alex rolled her eyes, she didn’t know why Kara seemed to delight in taking care of her during the rare occasion that she was sick. But she suspected that it had something to do with the fact that Alex was always the one taking care of her.  
  
“Little Danvers, why don’t you go and get Alex’s apartment ready. I’ll hang around here with Alex until she’s cleared to leave.” Maggie offered. She knew that Alex probably didn’t want to be fussed over. But Alex spent so much of her time taking care of others that it was nearly impossible for them not to take advantage of the opportunity to take care of Alex for a change.  
  
Once Kara was gone, Alex gave Maggie a curious look. Wondering why Maggie had seemed to want to push Kara out of the room.  
  
“Seriously, are you okay?” Maggie asked. Alex shrugged, it sucked that she felt like she would lose a fight against a strong gust of wind. But she didn’t feel so bad at the moment with Maggie holding her hand and being wrapped up in a warm med bay blanket.  
  
“I’m fine. Just need a couple of days rest.”  
  
“You push yourself too hard Alex.”  
  
“I have to.”  
  
“You don’t. There are other people who want to help you save the world. You have to let them help you.” Maggie scolded.   
  
“It’s my job to look out for them Maggie. Kara, Winn, you, and even J’onn. They’re family, and I have to keep them safe.” Alex explained.   
  
“And you do. But it’s okay to ask for help.”  
  
“I’ll work on it, okay?”  
  
“Deal. Anything I can do to make you feel better?” Maggie asked. Having been on one of the beds before she had it on good authority that they weren’t the most comfortable.   
  
“I just want to go home and cuddle with you on the couch.” Alex said. She had never been the type of person that enjoyed being coddled. But nothing sounded better to her than the idea of going home and cuddling with Maggie and just watching TV.   
  
“Sounds perfect. You know, if only you felt better.”  
  
“Just means we can’t fool around.”  
  
“Consider that incentive to get better faster.”


	8. Nightmares

Standard disclaimer applies to all posts in this story, I do not own Supergirl, the characters, or anything like that.

 

Nightmare  
  
Maggie woke with a start when she felt the bed beside her jostle and Alex nearly launch out of the bed. In the darkness of her bedroom Maggie made out Alex’s silhouette shaking.  
  
“Babe?” Maggie asked sitting up and her hand going to the small of Alex’s back. She could feel the dampness of Alex’s tank top. Whatever Alex had dreamt of must have been pretty bad.   
  
Nightmares were a common thing in their household, and both of them had gotten really good at helping the other deal with it. For example, Maggie knew that the last thing that Alex wanted when she woke from a nightmare was to be held. But she did like to be touched just to be reminded that she wasn’t alone.  
  
“I’m okay, sorry.” Alex said already shuffling to get out of bed. She was too wired to get back to sleep right away. Usually during a particularly bad nightmare, the only cure for it was a jog and a shower.   
  
“Want to talk about it?” Maggie asked following Alex to the kitchen. While she could go back to sleep, she would feel guilty knowing that Alex wasn’t in bed next to her. Alex was quiet as she moved around Maggie’s kitchen getting herself a glass of water. Had she been at home she would have poured herself a generous amount of whiskey to help calm her nerves.  
  
“Ever since the White Martian, I’ve been having dreams. I was talking to J’onn and he said that it can happen as a side effect of the psychic bond that formed with me to convincingly pass as me.” Alex explained rubbing her eyes as if the act itself could purge the memory of what she saw. It hadn’t really been her own memories at first, she was pretty sure she was dreaming about Mars. But then she remembered that instead of green martians in the camps she saw Eliza, she saw Jeremiah and Kara. All of them begging and pleading for her to save them and she couldn’t.   
  
“Do they know how long this might last?” Maggie asked circling around and reaching for Alex’s hand. When Alex had come over after getting out of the DEO and explained what had happened, Maggie had made sure that she left no detail out about the White Martian.   
  
“J’onn says that it might be permanent.”   
  
“You’re just going to relive these things night after night? Babe…”  
  
“I know, i don’t like it either.” Alex interrupted. She knew that Maggie was worried, she was worried to. She didn’t want to keep reliving memories that weren’t hers, her own memories were horrifying enough.  
  
“I wish i could help.”  
  
“You are.”   
  
“Wanna go for a jog?” Maggie asked looking outside. She wasn’t a huge fan of jogging, even though she was in excellent shape. Alex was the runner between them, Maggie liked to work out in different ways. But if that was what Alex needed then she could go for a run with her girlfriend until Alex was worn out enough to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
“You hate running.”   
  
“But I’d run with you.”  
  
“Thank you. But I don’t really feel like running. I think I’m just going to read for a little while.”   
  
“Okay.” Maggie said watching Alex move to her couch and pick up the book that she had left there. Alex didn’t have a TV, it was one of the first things that Maggie had commented on. But Alex did all of her TV watching at Kara’s, when she was home she would often times spend times reading over case files or when she did have the chance she’d read a novel.   
  
Settling into Maggie’s couch with a blanket, Alex leaned against the side of the couch facing the opposite side of the couch. It was usually how they sat when they were sitting on the couch together. Maggie leaned down and pressed her a kiss to the top of Alex’s head before she turned towards her bedroom. Alex had just begun reading when she heard movement behind her. Looking up she saw Maggie walking towards the couch holding a bundle of blankets from her bed.  
  
“What are you doing?” Alex asked reaching out to accept the edge of the blanket that Maggie offered her.   
  
“If you’re going to be up, so will I.” Maggie answered crawling onto the other end of the couch letting her legs mingle with Alex’s under the blanket.  
  
“You don’t have to do this Mags.”  
  
“I know, but I want to.” Maggie said opening her own book. Alex couldn’t deny the rush of affection she felt for this woman who had shown her nothing but patience and endless forgiveness.   
  
*~*  
  
Alex woke slowly, the light from the window coming in and making it impossible to stay asleep when the rest of the world seemed to be awake. But she was greeted by the most breathtaking view she had ever seen. It was the view of seeing Maggie also asleep curled up on the couch. She didn’t even remember falling asleep.   
  
When she shifted, trying not to disturb Maggie, her foot accidentally jostled Maggie and woke the detective.   
  
“Hey.” Maggie greeted stretching her neck. One of the things she loved about her couch was that it was comfortable enough to sleep on. But still, waking up like this she wouldn’t have changed a thing.   
  
“When did we fall asleep?”  
  
“You fell asleep around two I think.” Maggie said stretching her arms.  
  
“Why didn’t you go back to bed?”   
  
“I wasn’t going to leave you here Danvers. Bed or couch, i still like waking up next to you.” Maggie said with a warm smile. Alex was pretty sure that she was 100% in love with Maggie Sawyer, and these moments definitely made it more apparent that she never wanted to spend another day apart from this woman.   
  
“I love you.” Alex said with a soft smile on her face. For the first time she wasn’t afraid of the emotion that could so very easily be her undoing.   
  
“Yeah?” Maggie asked her eyes shining hopefully.  
  
“Yeah.” 


End file.
